


Sorry, Wrong Reaper

by matrixrefugee



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The brothers encounter the weirdest-looking reaper yet.





	Sorry, Wrong Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Supernatural/Death Note, Sam + Dean + Ryuk, the boys find a Death Note."

The thing looked more like a gothic clown than any reaper Sam and Dean had ever seen, but it couldn't be any more weird than the notebook they'd found.

"So if you write any name, any name at all in it, that person will die?" Sam asked.

"That's right. I even wrote a few rules inside the front cover on how to use it," Ryuk said, this shinigami's shark-like grin getting more razor-sharp.

"Sam, this thing is our ticket to freedom," Dean said. "We could get rid of Hendricks and anyone else who's put a price on our head."

"What about the Yellow-Eyed Demon?" Sam asked.

"Heh-heh, sorry, guys, but a Death Note works only on humans," the shinigami replied. "There were some shinigami who tried to use it to pick off rivals, but the Shinigami King set it so that no one can use it against anything that ain't already mortal, anything with a fixed lifetime."

"Aw, that must suck. No way to get yerself a nice big chunk of immortality all at once?" Dean said.

"Heh, never thought about it that way, but I never had a rivalry with any other shinigami," Ryuk said.


End file.
